


We should have been doing this the whole time

by pseudoflowers (flowers476)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Road Trips, Sleeping Together, Smut, Swearing, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/pseudoflowers
Summary: Taking the annual family trip together, Noya x Female Reader finally accept their long term feelings and move their relationship forward.





	We should have been doing this the whole time

You'd known Nishinoya Yuu your whole life; having parents that went to school together before you were born basically made you family. Although you were in love with your friend for many of those years, and he loved you back.

A few months ago you had discussed it, without being fully honest about your feelings. But you'd mutually decided to try and stay friends because you didn't want to risk what you had. No matter how much that hurt you, it seemed like what he wanted so you agreed. Never discussing it again after that.

-

"Y/N! Hurry up please, we need to go!" your mom yelled at you from the front door.

"Hold on! i'm coming!" yelling back, you frantically zipped up all your bags.

"Y/N Come onnnnnnn" you heard Nishinoya whine loudly.

"Leave me alone Noya!" you laughed as you shouted back downstairs. You rushed to grab your laptop bag, trying to sling what you could over your shoulders.

The door to your room slammed open, making you jump as you tried to not drop anything.

"Jeez, this is just a trip, you're not MOVING" Nishinoya sassed as he walked in and started taking the rest of your things. 

"I like to be prepared, okay? You'll probably forget a ton of stuff, so you'll thank me later when you come crying to me for extra socks or a band-aid." you sassed him back.

"Okay fiiinne, let's just go" he complained as you both made your way downstairs.

You both stuffed your bags into your family's already packed car, with Nishinoya's parents in their car at the end of the driveway. You may have brought a bit too much stuff as now there was hardly enough room for you.

"Just come with us dear, we have the room!" His dad shouted from the car's open window.

Glancing at your folks for approval, they nodded and waved you back as you made your way over to the other car.

You joined Nishinoya in the back seat. Even though you were both 18 now, sitting in the back together made you feel like a kid again.

"Oh great, I was looking forward to a quiet drive" he said sarcastically as you clicked in your seat belt.

"Oh please, you? quiet?" You threw back. His parents both laughing at your usual banter as they pulled the car out of the driveway.

-

The trip felt like forever, though when the car stopped you awoke to find yourself leaning against your neighbor. Nishinoya was still fast asleep.

His mom turned from the passenger seat and smiled, "That boy can sleep through anything." You chuckled in response, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"We're nearly there!" his dad said back to you. So you settled back in your seat, while Nishinoya leaned himself more against your shoulder. You just shook your head, moving his un-gelled hair out of his face.

The car steered into the hotel parking lot, so you nudged Nishinoya to wake him. 

"We're here, sleepy head" but he didn't budge. You sighed, knowing there wasn't a whole lot you could do to get him up. But when his dad hit the breaks too hard you both lurched forward. You caught yourself as he woke up nearly smacking the seat him front of him. Looking over, you started to giggle when you saw his eyes were only half open as he clutched his chest.

"Shut up" he lightly shoved your shoulder

"Sorry Yuu!" you heard his dad say back to him.

-

Your families had taken this trip many times before. Usually you stayed with your parents and Nishinoya stayed with his; but now that you were both graduated they had booked a deal for an extra pair of adjoining rooms so you both had your own space.

You unlocked your door and set your bags down. Taking a look over your room and thinking about how excited you were to watch a movie in your big fluffy bed later on.

-

Both families met for dinner once everyone was settled in. It was a fancier restaurant that was attached to the hotel, so you'd dressed up a little. Your hair clipped half up, you wore a pretty blue dress. 

Running a few minutes late, you walked quickly into the restaurant to the front desk.

"Nishinoya for 6?" you asked the hostess. 

"Right this way, the rest of the party just got here" She spoke happily as she lead you to your booth.

You waved at your families as they began to make room for you.

"Sorry i'm late!" you sat down quickly and looked around the table.

"It's no problem, kiddo, we just got here" your dad gave you a reassuring pat on the back.

"Well don't you look beautiful Y/N. Yuu, doesn't she look beautiful?" Nishinoya's mom nudged him, he was already beet red.

"Y-yeah she does-" he said, staring at his hands, way too embarrassed to be put on the spot by his own mother.

You laughed. "You clean up pretty good too, Noya!" you motioned to his ensemble. He was wearing a pair of black trousers with his docs hidden underneath, matched with a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a skinny black tie. He'd let his hair stay messy and unstyled, you liked his hair like that.

He tugged at the tie, "Really? I think I look ridiculous." he said sarcastically in the direction of his parents, his mother rolled her eyes at him.

"I wasn't about to let you come in here with your sweatpants on, so stop complaining." She slapped his hands away from his tie, the way only a mother could.

He looked frustrated and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry," you leaned in closer to him. "I'd rather be in my sweats too"

He gave you a laugh, knowing you were definitely being honest. Both of you were alike that way, and you weren't really into girly clothes unless it was a special occasion.

"Well, i'm glad you wore that instead." Nishinoya blushed a little as he motioned to your dress.

You gave him a playful shove, now you were the one turning red.

-

Dinner was delicious. Everyone was full to the brim as you walked back into the hotel.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll go to the boardwalk and the beach. Meet back down here tomorrow at 10 am for breakfast" your mom instructed, mostly aimed towards you and Nishinoya.

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be there" you said as you followed them towards the elevators, making your way up to your rooms.

"See you tomorrow Y/N" Nishinoya gave you a nod as he put the key in his door.

"Goodnight Noya." you said softly, letting yourself into your room.

-

"We're just friends, that's all. That's the right decision." you thought to yourself as you unzipped your dress. Though your thoughts betrayed you by replaying the image of his rolled up sleeves, displaying his muscular arms and strong hands. You always loved his hands.

"No! stop it, brain" you scolded yourself, shaking your head as you made your way to the shower.

-

Once you were in your pajamas, you sat down on the bed. Grabbing the remote, you began flipping through the tv channels.

You'd settled on a marvel movie and pressed play, beginning to brush through your wet hair.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Not at the front door, but the one between your room and Noya's. You paused the movie, not sure why he'd be at the door at this hour, but you went to open it anyway.

Nishinoya stood, seemingly frustrated, with his arms loosely crossed, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants with dinosaurs on them.

"I can't sleep, what are you doing?" he asked, somewhat nervous.

Laughing a bit at his demeanor, you responded, "Brushing my hair and watching The Avengers..." you trailed off.

"You're such a nerd," Nishinoya clicked his tongue as his mouth grew into a wide smile. He walked passed you and sat down on the floor in front of the tv.

"Hey, these movies are awesome. And you're the dork with dino pj's on." Closing the door behind you, you sat back down on the edge of the bed and pressed play, continuing to brush the tangles out of your hair.

"Hey- these are cool," he pointed at his legs, "You don't even know - the ladies love my dino pajamas" he gave you a cheesy wink as you burst out laughing, falling back down on the bed.

God he loved to make you laugh, even though it was usually at his own expense.

Before knocking on your door earlier, he'd been pacing. "We decided to just stay friends. I know that" talking quietly to himself. "But she looked soooo pretty at dinner" he whined to himself. His mind wandering to the dusting of freckles on your bare shoulder, then your neck, drifting lower..- 

"No! Stop it" he shook his head, as though that would stop his racing mind.

-

By the time the movie ended, you had fallen asleep. Nishinoya turned back to see you passed out still holding your hair brush. He sighed, standing up and walking over to you. He softly touched your shoulder to wake you so you wouldn't wake up later in pain from your position.

You mumbled, brushing his hand away. Nishinoya sighed again, he went and pulled the covers back, then helped you up to move over onto the pillows. You wrapped your arms around him while he helped you. He was glad your eyes were closed because he was starting to feel flushed again.

Pulling the blanket back over you, he brushed a bit of hair out of your eyes before moving to leave. 

"Noya?" you said quietly

He looked back, "Hm?" moving his hand to grab the door handle.

"You could stay.. if you want." You opened your eyes enough to look over to him. He seemed conflicted for a moment, as he looked back at you. You knew you had stepped over the line you two had built, but you'd been dancing around the line for months and you didn't want him to go.

Nishinoya let go of the door handle and walked over to the other side of your bed. When he lifted the blanket to settle under, he noticed the back of your shirt had been pushed up. His breath hitched just over that tiny bit of skin.

He lay down on his side and faced the same way as you did, but he kept his hands to himself. Both of your minds were racing, but you felt grateful he stayed.

Knowing he wouldn't make the first move, out of respect for your decision to stay friends, you decided to take the step. 

Shuffling your body back so his face was almost touching your hair, you reached back to grab his free arm, pulling it around you. Nishinoya was briefly stunned, having wanted this for so long and not expecting it at all. 

After a moment of disbelief, he slowly leaned into your body more. The arm he had around you pulled you a little bit tighter into his chest, then wrapping his hand around the one you had in front of your chest. Tangling your fingers with his.

You both let out a small sigh, feeling your bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. You both slept straight through until morning.

-

When you woke the next day, you reached for your bed partner but he wasn't there. Sitting up and rubbing your eyes, you glanced around the room to see him in the kitchen nook.

"Morning," you said dreamily as you stretched your arms high above your head.

"Good morning," he looked back at you, chuckling at your belly sticking out from your t-shirt as you stretched.

"Do you want some coffee or tea? We have to meet downstairs soon" he spoke normally, like nothing was different.

"Tea please," you dropped your arms and glanced out the window at the sunny sky.

A minute later, Nishinoya walked over with 2 mugs, yours with tea and his with coffee. You reached out as he passed yours to you.

"Mm, thank you." You held the mug up to your nose, smelling the fruity aroma.

"I'm going to go change, please don't fall back to sleep!" he teased.

"I won't, I won't" you shoo'd him to the door so you could change and pack for the day.

-

The better part of the day went by quickly. Touring the local boardwalk and talking about your future plans with Noya's mom while he talked volleyball with your dad. Everything was so easy, you really didn't want to mess things up by trying to date and it not working out. No matter how much you loved him, you were scared.

You'd both been in relationships before but none stuck. Both of you had realized your true feelings for each other but thought those feelings would eventually go away.

-

It was now mid-afternoon when you spotted an ice cream stand. Eagerly persuading everyone to stop so you could eat your favorite thing. You all picked a treat and began to walk towards the beach. 

Your parents were all in deep conversation with each other as you and Nishinoya walked a few paces behind.

He had picked his favorite kind of popsicle, and you had filled a cone with your favorite kind of ice cream. You both walked in comfortable silence as you enjoyed your frozen treats, looking out at the water.

After a few minutes, you felt a tug on your inside hand. Looking down to see Nishinoya's hand around yours. You looked up as he continued to eat his popsicle, trying to keep his eyes forward for fear his heart might jump out of his chest if he made eye contact with you.

You smiled and looked forward again, continuing to eat your ice cream with your other hand as you reciprocated lacing your fingers between his.

It just felt so natural to you to hold his hand. It didn't feel weird at all, you thought. 

Nishinoya stole a glance as you nibbled on your snack. He couldn't imagine his life without you in it, and was starting to seriously question yours and his logic about choosing to stay just friends.

-

After you all finished your snacks, you'd walked passed most of the beach and were now on your way back to the hotel.

-

You awoke to the alarm you'd set to wake you from your nap. All the walking and fresh air had really wiped you out. You yawned as you got out of bed, regretting the nap slightly as you were still tired.

With a loud click you heard Nishinoya's door close. Wondering what was going on, you went to knock on the door between your rooms.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Nope, I was up. What's going on?" you asked, sleepily.

"Parents are going out for dinner without us." he said with a fake note of disbelief.

"Psh. Well i'm personally offended. Who wouldn't want to have dinner with US." you pretended like you couldn't believe that your parents would ever want space from the two of you.

Nishinoya laughed as he let you in, leaving the door open.

"So what are we going to do tonight then?" you wondered out loud, sitting on the nearest chair. You tried to sound casual even though you started to feel the heat return to your cheeks.

"I kind of wanted to go to the pool actually. I haven't exercised since we got here and it's usually pretty empty in the evening." he explained as he searched through his bag.

"Oh that sounds fun, can I come?"

"Sure, I was going to go down around 8. Gotta eat first though, and then wait an hour before swimming yada yada yada" he complained.

-

You both ordered off the room service menu. Easy conversation distracting you from your mutually problematic thoughts. Wondering what these touches meant, wondering if you both felt the same - while also feeling frustrated that you'd let yourselves open that metaphorical door to begin with, after deciding otherwise.

-

You were back in your room when you decided to get yourself ready to go. You'd packed 2 bathing suits, unsure how you'd feel about your body whichever day you went swimming. 

Picking the one-piece instead of the bikini; knowing there was a water slide, you didn't want to risk any wardrobe malfunctions. The one-piece still looked really flattering and showcased your... assets.. in a positive way. 

You went to the bathroom and changed into it, pulling on a t-shirt and pair of shorts over top. Grabbing a towel and your bag, you went to meet Nishinoya at the pool.

By the time you got there he was already doing laps in the deep end. You put your stuff down next to his and slid off your sandals.

As Nishinoya stopped to turn back, he noticed you as you removed your outer layer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shivered as he tried not to stare. He forced himself to move his legs so he could swim back towards you.

Once your layers were off you sat on the edge of the pool, putting your legs into the water as he swam back towards you.

"Sorry I didn't meet you in the hall, I wanted to get some laps in before you got here. Didn't want you to be bored." He said once he got to the edge where you sat.

"Oh that's okay. Do you have a lot more to do?" you kicked your legs slowly through the water.

"I can stop whenever, that's why I started early!" he gave you a thumbs up. 

"You're not too tired to hang out?" you glanced down to meet his eyes, sending a small surge of electricity down his spine.

"N-No, i'm good" he mustered up a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well i'll be in in a minute, i'm just getting my legs used to the temperature." 

"Oh come on, that's not how you do it!" he raised his voice, grabbing your hand and pulling you swiftly into the water with a splash.

"NOYA!" you shrieked in his general direction, soaked from head to toe as he laughed at you.

You stood in the shoulder-deep water, shivering as you pushed your drenched hair out of your face. Pushing out your bottom lip in a pout.

"Aw come on, Y/N" he giggled, swimming over you to you.

You pulled your hand back and splashed him as he came closer, laughing and moving to swim away.

"Hey!" he sputtered water from his mouth, the blonde piece in the front of his hair was drenched against his forehead.

He chased you as you tried to swim away, both of you knowing he was a much better swimmer than you and this was a battle you would inevitably lose.

"no...nO..NO!" you yelped as he caught your arm, stopping you from getting away.

He held tight to your arm as you slowly put your feet back on the bottom of the pool. Just your faces and the tops of your shoulders were above the water, he let go of your arm.

Suddenly you both weren't laughing but instead staring into each others eyes, accidentally close together.

He gave you shy smile as he reached out of the water to move your hair behind your ear, you closed your eyes at his touch.

You opened your eyes to look at your friend, raising your hands and placing them loosely around his neck. Deciding to throw your worries to the wind, you knew if it was Noya that you'd figure everything out together.

He slowly moved his hands to pull you closer by the waist, eyes still locked as you held each other for what felt like the first time. Still surrounded by water.

Nishinoya didn't even blush this time, he felt like it was now or never. So he took a deep breath and leaned in, giving you time to back out if you wanted to. Following his action, you met him in the middle.

Kissing started slow and soft, you tightened your arms around his neck as you melted into it. He had his hands on your lower back, tightening where they lay.

You let out a soft moan as your hands tangled through his wet hair, the kiss deepening as your tongues curled around the each other. 

You giggled when he nibbled at your neck, both of you kissing and holding each other for a while longer.

-

Suddenly you heard a door slam and then foot steps, looking up at the clock and realizing the pool was technically now closed. 

"Shit. We're gonna get caught! and then our parents will find out! and you-" Nishinoya stopped your rambling with a hand over your mouth.

"Shhh, Y/N. Let's get out of here RIGHT NOW" he whispered. You nodded in response as you both swam over to the edge of the pool, climbing out and quickly grabbing your bags. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a run as you looked back to hear the footsteps at the opposite door.

You ran down the dark hallway to the elevator, out of breath and laughing at each other as you tried to stop without slipping.

Still soaked from the pool, you stepped into the open elevator. He pressed the button for your floor.

"Oh my god, Noya, that was so clo-" your words suddenly stopped as his lips touched yours. You held onto his hips as he pressed you into the wall of the elevator. You moaned quietly into his mouth. God, he was a good kisser.

"Y/N," he pulled away, looking back into your eyes, hands still on your neck.

"What..?" was all you could say, feeling like your head was lost in the clouds.

"I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Nishinoya almost blurted out, but managed to stay focused.

Your heart skipped a beat. Even though you had hoped for those words forever, it was still incredible to hear them out loud in his low voice. 

He continued looking into your eyes reassuringly. "I know you're worried about messing things up but honestly, I am so devoted to you. Who says things have to get ruined? I think you know as well as I do that we're made for each other."

Stopping himself from continuing, he hoped you'd add something to reassure him he wasn't making a huge mistake.

You were about to speak when the elevator door opened. So you took his hand and lead him to your room. You both stayed silent until your door was firmly closed behind you.

"Yuu.." you turned to him, as he breathed heavy at the use of his first name. Moving towards you again as he looked you over. 

You felt a fire under your skin when his gaze moved over you, feeling vulnerable but safe at the time.

He leaned in to kiss you again.

Neither of you were virgins but you'd both been out of relationships so long it felt like new. Probably because you'd both hoped for this moment.

Nishinoya grabbed at your waist, pressing you against the wall. Your arms wrapping around his neck again. 

"Mmm" you moaned into his ear as he kissed down your neck to your shoulder, one hand moving to your bathing suit strap.

You pulled away to look at him again, "the bed?" It was like you'd been waiting to hear his confession just so you could feel like all of this was okay.

He loosened his grip on your waist, kissing you lightly as you both fumbled your way to the bed. You let him push you down softly, continuing to kiss you all over.

You could feel him pressing through his shorts, making you moan beneath him. 

"You sound so good. Fuck, i've always wanted to hear you make that sound." he said in a low, desperate voice that gave you goosebumps.

"I love you, Noya." You finally said as he dusted kisses over your chest. He stopped to meet your eyes with a look of pure love and desire. "Ever since I can remember, I've loved you for so long" you said almost frantically, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Continuing to hold you tightly, he whispered, "I love you too." 

You desperately reached for the top of his trunks, touching the skin on his toned stomach. He let out a breath, seeing your move and matching it. He, regrettably, let you go as you moved yourself further onto the bed. Watching him as he stripped off his shorts.

Your stomach flipped, knowing you were wet as hell, and not from the swimming pool. He was already hard when he quickly climbed in between your legs again. Wrapping his fingers around the straps of your suit.

Keeping your eyes on his as he slowly pull down the top of your bathing suit to free your breasts. His eyes filled with hunger as he immediately had his mouth on you. 

You let out a sigh of relief when his tongue circled one of your nipples, his hand around the other. 

You shivered, slowing him down. He began to help you pull the rest of your suit off.

After throwing it to the floor, you reached for his length. Getting harder by the second, he let out a moan as soon as you touched him. Kissing you again, hard and deep.

You pumped over him a few times before slowing, wanting this to last. 

Your hands moved up to his arms that held you, feeling the muscles tensing as he gripped you around the middle.

Nishinoya reached one hand down, tracing your side, over our hip and down to your core. Running a finger over the slit. 

Tracing two fingers around and then pushing them into you gently, as your eyes closed and your head fell back.

He let you grind against his fingers, pushing in a third. 

You were sweating and ready. You swallowed and slowed your hips as he removed his fingers. He groaned as he wrapped his wet fingers around his dick.

"Noya, do you have-" you breathed out as he got up and went to grab his wallet. Returning just as quickly, he gave you a tender kiss, tearing open the packet and throwing it on the floor.

Moving your legs on either side of him, he slid the condom on. Grasping your thighs to pull you closer.

Before going forward any more he looked to you for one more go ahead. You nodded and ran your fingers over his arms. 

Slowly he pushed into you, so wet and waiting just for him. Both of you moaned as he pushed in all the way. His head fell and both his hands tensed on your hips. 

He began to thrust in and out, keeping an even pace as you both got used to it. 

"Harder" you instructed in a whisper, deep and primal. Doing as you asked, he gave you all he had. Never losing stamina, he continued to fuck you hard and deep. Moaning each others names and clawing at each others skin.

You pulled him down for a kiss as he slowed his pace. "I'm close" he let out, shakily. 

"Okay." you whispered. Wrapping your legs around his waist and shifting your weight to flip you both over so you were now on top.

He gripped your ass as you picked up the rhythm again. He couldn't look away, as the glorious sight of you bouncing on top of him made him lose control.

Noya threw his head back, digging his nails into your hips while you continued slowly as he came. Quivering underneath you, you leaned down and kissed his cheek and then his lips as he shivered from your touch.

He wrapped his arms around you to flip you back over, slowly pulling out.

You felt spent, but Noya looked back to you with a look in his eyes and you knew he wasn't done with you yet.

He reached back down to your core, thrusting his fingers deep inside you again. Hitting the right spots, your back arched, letting him know he was doing you right. 

Using his thumb he reached up to your clit, rubbing circles to toy with you as you squirmed beneath him.

"Like that?" he growled

"mmm" you whimpered.

He continued to keep thrusting his fingers as you bucked your hips into his hand. He rubbed over your clit again, this time sending you over the edge.

You arched your back, coming all around his hand. Your inner walls contracting around his fingers. Letting out a quiet cry that made the hair on his neck stand up.

As your breathing slowed, your back fell back down. He removed his fingers and dropped down next to you.

"Holy shit" he looked starry eyed, putting his other hand in his hair.

You started to laugh as you turned to lie on his chest.

"That was pretty unreal" you agreed, heart still racing.

"I'm glad" he kissed the top of your head. Both of your heart beats still slowing.

"We should have been doing that this whole time!" you realized, quite loudly, looking up at him.

"Y/N, i'd literally marry you today" he laughed as he sprawled his arms out, exhausted.

"How about we shower first, and then see how dating goes?" you smiled with a giggle.

"Okayyy" he reached for your face and kissed your cheek.

Slowly getting up, Nishinoya took your hand and lead you into the bathroom.

-

The next morning your parents waited for you at the buffet for breakfast. As you approached, you saw their eyes light up when they saw you both hand in hand.

"Wha- what's this?" your mom excitedly pointed at your hands. You both blushed.

"Um, so-" Noya started,

"Oh please, we've been waiting for you two to figure this out for years!" Nishinoya's mom blurted out with a cocky smile just like her son's.

"Come sit down, you two" your dad waved you over as he laughed at everyone's reaction.

You both sat down with your families. Noya immediately caught up in conversation with the group as you let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Everything was going to be okay. Because he was your home, and you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just writing because I was bored and somehow this came out of it.
> 
> Either way, I hope you were able to enjoy it. I wish there was more Noya x reader smut out there so I wrote some. It's kind of sappy but that's just how I am.


End file.
